


The Sweet with The Bitter

by Alexia Featherchild (Trinket)



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinket/pseuds/Alexia%20Featherchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst Misaki is preparing for the upcoming exams in order to enter his University of choice, he runs into another young exam student. Misaki, being in desperate need of a tutor sees the perfect cores of the other exam student and one thing leads to another, including a declaration of the destined kind. Oh, Misaki, what have you gotten yourself into this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Destined Meeting

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own nor do I claim to own anything remotely related to Junjou Romantica. Junjuou Romantica is the property of its manga-ka Nakamura Shungiku and its publishers and anime producers Studio Deen, etc._

* * *

The young brunette wondered, as he stared down with worried green irises, ' _How am I going to get into M University, with scores like this!?'_ He crumpled the paper in his fist, bending his head in defeat, gritting his teeth. ' _There has to be someone who can help me!'_ Although he wondered who would have the time, the patience to tutor him. He feared even showing that slip of paper to his Nii-san. Even though it was only a mock exam, but, for the sake of his brother he just had to get into Mitsuhashi University, if not there he didn't want to go anywhere.

Not paying the slightest attention as to which direction he hurriedly walked in, not even stopping to look around the gates in case someone was walking by with his head bent down, a tear clinging to his lashes, he bumped into something.

Misaki's hands flailed as he fell back, his ass hitting the pavement with a loud thud and he groaned, wincing in pain as his eyes shut tight for a moment, “Ow...ow..ow..” overhead he heard someone cough. Slowly his eyes flickered open, tilting his head back to look into a set of gray eyes. His heart skipped, not because the person was good looking -- although one couldn't say that the other wasn't, but his heart had skipped, because of that frightening scowl. He hadn't even realized that in the process of the fall, the crumpled paper had floated out of his hand as the wind swept it up, bouncing off the other young mans face.

The blond teenager, about Misaki's own age, arched a brow over narrowed gray eyes, lifting his arms and crossing them over his chest, the corners of his mouth etched into a deep frown. “Are you an idiot, that you can't watch where you're going?” He sighed wearily as he bent down to pick the offending piece of paper up, and as he did so the wrinkled sheet unraveled to show him the scores. The corners of his mouth twitched, he couldn't help but laugh. “How pitifully stupid can you be, to get such horrific scores?”

Misaki could feel his face heat, turning red from embarrassment, as he hastily stood up to snatch his score card away. “I-it's not any concern of yours i-is it!?” He was unable to meet the other boys eyes as he mumbled, looking away, “S-sorry for b-bumping into you.”

The blond stood back, hands to his hips, “Yeah well, make sure it doesn't happen again. And if I were you, with scores like that, I'd be trying to get into some other University. This place isn't for brainless idiots who can't even understand the questions they're being asked. There's no way you'll be able to get in.”

_'Who the hell does this guy think he is!? Just standing their insulting me. I mean sure... my scores are bad... I know that, but still... I want to go to Mitsuhashi... I just can't... give up...'_ Holding his score sheet between in his trembling hands he looked up with narrowed eyes at the other boy. “What do you know! I can get in, I have to! And its not like you could do much better.” He tried to hurriedly pass the other exam student, but suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder whirl him around, a sheet of paper shoved into his face.

“Unlike you, _I_ _will_ be _able_ to get in, _I_ _have_ the _brains_ to get in. So don't just go off spouting your nonsense without knowing the facts first. That's why idiots like you will _never_ make it other than in a _dead end_ job at some _convenience store_ or _fast-food_ chain.”

His heart thumped in anguish at the very idea that he'd be stuck in such a horrible life, he wanted to scream at the cruel bastard for shaking his determination. Although when his eyes focused on the other young mans grades, he felt like his prayers had been answered. Surely, this here was a sign, an opportunity, even if the guy was a jackass, but he needed someone to tutor him so that he could make the grade.

Without thinking he grasped the blondes hands in his, causing the score sheet to be crumpled between them, gray eyes widening as green gazed into them, shimmering with what appeared to be relief. “Oh, please, would you be willing to tutor me? I really want to get into this University!”

Gray eyes continued to stare at him, an awkward minute or two ticked by, before the other man took a deep breath, opening his mouth to reply a firm sharp, “No.” He shook Misaki's hands off of his, but before he could sidestep around him the other grabbed onto his arm with both hands.

“Why not?” Misaki was truly desperate, he wanted to make his Nii-san happy, to get into the field of economics in the very University he'd been accepted to ten years ago. A place his older brother hadn't ever even gotten the chance to attend thanks to having had to raise him, because of the fatal accident their parents had been involved in. Somehow, he had to get this super smart blond to tutor him so that he could achieve his goal of getting into Mitsuhashi.

However that annoyed scowl that was directed at him caused him to inwardly cringe, a little bit scared and nearly letting go and running in the opposite direction. If looks could kill, he thought, then he'd surely already be dead. He really didn't know what he disliked more, that glowering scowl of the other exam students or the words he said next.

“Because _I,_ do _not_ have time to _waste_ on _idiots_.” Each word was like a single sharp sentence as each one was snapped out between teeth that clacked together, gray eyes seeming to bore into Misaki's hands where they continued to hold the other boys arm.

The brunette removed his fingers, laughing nervously, “I... I'm sorry...” however he continued from behind the other student, “But, I really need to get into the University. I just thought...”

The other whirled around to glare at him, “You _thought?_ If you have _time_ to _think_ , then go _study!_ Don't just be a laze-a-bout and expect to get _scores_ like _mine_.”

It was Misaki's turn to glower at the other student, “I don't laze-a-bout! I just don't understand the questions I'm being asked! Is it too much to ask for someone who is apparently smarter than I am to help tutor me on how to do better so I can get into my dream school?” His fists were clenched as he gazed up at the other teenager and then back at the pavement, trembling slightly.

The tears which had earlier clung to his lashes begun to fall, and with a sharp intake of breath he turned around, “You know what, forget it... I'll just... find someone else... to help me!”

However once again before he could storm away, he was spun around by a hand on his shoulder, the scowl on the other boy disappearing into a confused frown. The blond stepped back, holding his hands in the air.

“H-hey now, no need to be a crybaby, just because I don't want to be your tutor.”

Wiping the back of his hands over his eyes, “Well you didn't have to be such a jerk about it either!”

“Come on, it can't be that bad, where you let just any stranger get you so worked up like that.”

Sniffling, Misaki spoke brokenly, “Sh-shows wh-what y-you k-k-know. Y-you m-m-might b-be s-smart, b-but y-you know absolutely,” he hiccuped, “nothing about how,” he hiccuped again as he ran his hands over his face again, “to t-t-treat a p-p-erson. I-I've never met a-anyone q-quite so r-rude before!”

He felt a hand on his shoulder once again, “Hey come on, stop your blubbering before someone sees you! Wont that be embarrassing?” The blond boy groaned, his eyes darting around, glad that no one had witnessed their little bicker. With a deep sigh, highly annoyed by this he growled, “Fine, I'll tutor you, just stop your fucking belly aching!” He knew somehow, that if the other didn't stop, he'd burst into tears himself -- out of frustration.

Green eyes blinked, head still bent down and staring at the pavement, but slowly he looked up, his tears thankfully having ceased, “R-really?”

Gray eyes gazed to the side, “Yeah, yeah, really.” But then with an annoyed scowl he poked the other in the chest, “But you'd better be prepared, because I'll work your brain like no one else. Before I'm through with you you'll know more than you ever wished to know and possibly collapse from exhaustion with the regime I'm going to plan for you.”

Misaki didn't seem to be listening to that, as his eyes widened further, the corners of his mouth turning upward into a relieved smile, impulsively wrapping his arms around the blond. “Thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you!”

Just for a moment the blonds hands lifted, as though they were about to embrace the other man, the same way the other was embracing him. However before he did so the other sheepishly stepped back, muttering an apology beneath his breath. Sighing the boy in the orange sweater-vest shrugged, “Yeah well, your first session will start tomorrow. I have to go see my father, but first I think we should introduce ourselves,” he held out his hand. “I am Takatsuki Shinobu.”

' _I've been so rude, not even introducing myself in the first place! He's probably looking down on me even more now because of 'that' and not just because of my grades.'_ His face reddened again as he took the other teenagers hand firmly shaking it as he told the other his name, “Takashi Misaki...”

After that the two parted, one turning toward the exit of the schools premises and the other toward the door that would lead down a hall to the Literature Departments Deans room.

Misaki once outside the gate, leaned back against its wall, and slid down, his knees too shaky in that moment to continue on home. ' _What have I gotten myself into?'_


	2. Be Careful What You Say

* * *

Finally, the day, the hour, the moment of terrifying truth had arrived as wide emerald colored eyes gazed up at the overly large brick and mortar building. ' _When was the last time, that_ _ **I,**_ _Takahashi Misaki ever set foot into one of these?'_

Already he felt the palms of his hands beginning to sweat, a dull throb forming behind his retina as he was awash by feint dizziness, just imaging all the walls of text he would have to read.

In that very instant he wanted to turn tail and run from the very idea of even having to crack open a single book as tiny beads of perspiration began to break out on his forehead, his lips feeling so dry he swore they would crack unless he wet them, as he did with his tongue.

He had not noticed the menacing figure that came up behind him, their two shadows meshing beneath the midday sun. The brunette was too nervous to have taken notice, until a hand snaked out and grabbed him by the elbow. For a moment he was too startled to protest as he was pulled over the threshold of the library's entrance, into a world he'd so often tried to escape -- that of reading and of learning. The only thing of note, to him, that he had ever been capable of reading was the manga, his bible, The*Kan by manga-ka Ijuuin Kyou.

Turning his large green irises on the other young man whom had so rudely and abruptly tugged him into hell, he gulped back his fury at the frightening scowl that the blond seemed to have almost permanently etched on his visage.

He could feel the others hand tighten on his elbow for a fraction of a moment as the others gray eyes gazed into his as the blond asked, “And just what were you doing standing outside the library for an entire five minutes without even moving at all?”

Misaki swore could feel the pit of his stomach gurgle as he tried to nervously smile his nervousness about the study session and the countless row after row of books, “Uh, n-nothing.”

Shinobu just arched a brow as he let go of Misaki's arm, turning around and leading his pupil to a quiet corner of the library, setting his own backpack down on one of the empty available chairs and there were plenty considering that in the modern day the libraries were rarely used for studying anymore. One would have to blame the invention of the modern computer, or rather the internet on that with information at the tip of ones finger tips. Unfortunately however the sources people used, like wikipedia, were not always valid, and it was to easy for one to become distracted by all the other wonderful things one could peruse on any of the various search engines.

Not that Shinobu would believe the other even capable of using the internet properly and certainly not to study and probably not even to read anything at all, even fanfiction.net that so many people frequented whether they were aspiring authors, readers or trolls.

Tapping his foot impatiently he waited for Misaki to take a seat, before sitting down next to him, after searching the shelves for just the right book that he laid out before their eyes.

He noticed the others bangs concealing wide green eyes that he'd caught a glimpse of, they seemed to be watery, with an expression he couldn't quite fathom, it was neither a smile nor a frown, but it was decidedly an expression of panic.

“Hey, Misaki, what's the matter with you?”

Shakily, Misaki's fingers tightened on the edge of the table, his knuckles turning white, “W-well, you see, every time I open a book, if I see more than ten lines of text the world starts to spin and I feel as though I'm going to pass out.”

Rolling his eyes, Shinobu bluntly stated, “That's stupid,” before directing Misaki's attention back to the book he'd opened. He placed his index finger over a particular passage in the book itself. “Just what field of study are you particularly looking into in order to expand that tiny brain of yours?”

Misaki, before he spoke aloud thought to himself as he clamped his teeth together, ' _What is with this guy!? He's so rude, when is he going to stop with treating me like I'm some kind of idiot!?'_ “Would you just stop it with your lame cracks at my mental capacity? I can manage it if I try hard enough even with a _tiny brain_ like you seem to think I have,” He stood up, chair toppling backwards as his hand descended onto the open book, the palm of his hand slamming down on its open pages, just missing Shinobu's hand by a fraction of an inch.

From a row of shelves parallel to them, some old man -- at least old to them, annoyed, told them both, “Shh! This is a library not a brawl zone,” before the dark head bent back down to examine one of the musty old books that he had piled up around him.

The blond young man just rolled his gray eyes, the corners of his mouth deepening into a frown, arching a brow at the other young man he just so happened to be with, whose voice had risen above a whisper and whose chair had clattered noisily to the floor just a few moments ago.

Misaki could feel his face beginning to burn, his head bent down, bangs falling over his eyes as he reached behind him to pick up the chair that had fallen when he'd given into his annoyance over the prickly words of his tutor. _'What kind of tutor is he? Aren't tutors, you know, supposed to encourage their pupils and_ _ **not**_ _make fun of them?'_ Again, as he had wondered previous, just what had he gotten himself into.

Sinking back down into the chair, he muttered in response to Shinobu's earlier question. “Economics.”

He could feel those gray eyes staring at him, as if they were trying to read him while the blond asked, “Why not try getting into a different University, I mean clearly you don't have the mental capacity to pass the exams in order to even make it onto the alternate wait list with results like yours. Plenty of other schools do have an economics program you know. Although whether your scores would even cut it for them I do wonder about, but it wouldn't be quite so difficult...” before he could finish Misaki cut off his flow of words.

“It's not like I don't know that, but if its not Mitsuhashi it might as well be no where at all. Mitsuhashi has always been my dream school, ever since I was eight years old.”

The blond scoffed, “If that were the case, you should have paid more attention in primary and secondary instead of wasting your time.” That just earned him a glare from narrowed green eyes. Even he had to admit, they were a very pretty color, too bad they belonged to an airhead.

With a deep agitated sigh, he asked of the brunette, “Why exactly, does it have to Mitsuhashi?”

He watched as those green eyes glazed over, making them shimmer with sorrow. Just staring at them he felt as though his own skin were on fire as heat rose to his cheeks; his throat suddenly feeling as though it had been days since he'd last sampled anything capable of hydrating him. In that moment he felt as though something were constricting his heart, aching so bitter sweetly as he listened to his new acquaintances woeful tale, unable to tear his gaze away from a face he was beginning to find more and more attractive.

“It has to be Mitsuhashi, you see, because ten years ago I and my brothers parents died in a fatal car crash. At the time my brother had been accepted to Mitsuhashi University, but instead of going, because of me, so that he could take care of me, he entered straight out into the work force instead of attending University. I want to go there... for him.”

Shinobu frowned, he himself had never experienced anything so tragic, so it was difficult to imagine how it would feel to have any family member snatched away by the cruel twist of fate. Not that there weren't other ways for fate to throw a wrench into ones life without death being a necessary part of the equation. However he managed a very quiet, “I see...” and turned back to looking down at the book still open on the table, flipping to a different page.

“Well then, Misaki, I think we should begin with the basics and work our way up. If you don't improve, if you never manage to get into Mitsuhashi I will never let you live it down or forgive you, so pay attention. Then maybe, we can go to University together.”

Misaki could almost not believe that the other was still willing to tutor him after his earlier outburst, though at least he hadn't made a crack again about his intelligence, at least he didn't think so, but he wasn't sure with how the last of what the blond had said was spoken. He somehow managed a slight nod, smiling, “If I were to believe in fate, I'd say meeting you so that you could become my tutor was all preordained,” he chuckled, intending to say that as no more than a joke.

However, his tutor, Shinobu stiffened in his seat, sitting up straight as his serious wide gray eyes met nervous green. “Fate... its just another word for destiny. It must be destiny...” the blonds voice trailed off as he turned back to the book, lost for a moment in his own thoughts.

Misaki's only reaction was a , “Huh?”

For the time being however, the both of them were too absorbed in the tutoring session, even if in the back of each of their minds the wheels were turning, especially in that of the blonds.

The brunette had no idea what was in store for him, later, when the other, Shinobu, had finished the tutoring session and had collected his thoughts, while Misaki himself was trying his best to keep up with the lesson, unaware of the electrical currents that were beginning to stir between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to read more Asahina x Isaka and Miyagi x Shinobu stories. Oh and I want to see Sumi Keiichi x Kamijou Hiroki (weird pairing I know, but still I want to see/read it! I can't write everything.)
> 
>  
> 
>  **Misaki:** *pouts* Shinobu is so mean!  
>  **Shinobu:** *smirks* I want to smex Misaki up... when do I get to do that?  
>  **Misaki:** S-s-smex? *hides*  
>  **Me:** I don't know, but it will happen.  
>  **Shinobu:** *manic laughter* Oh, my little Mi-chan, I am so going to...  
>  **Misaki:** O_O. Noooo! *runs away*  
>  **Me:** Hey, get back here! I still need you for the story. *turns to readers, bows* Sorry about that.


	3. I Will Make You Mine

* * *

Once the session was over, Shinobu rose from his seat in one fluid movement, holding the book by its binding in one hand before closing it with a small resounding thud, right before Misaki's eyes. He flinched, blinking as the younger exam student stood.

Tilting his chocolate crowned head back, green eyes gazed up into gray which were staring at him so intensely it sent a chill down his back. As time ticked away for what seemed like ages Misaki frowned, “Why are you staring at me?”

“Because, I'm going to make you mine,” that very sentence caused green eyes to widen almost as though if it were possible they'd be popping out of their sockets.

“W-w-what!?” He managed to laugh, though nervously, diverting his eyes from Shinobu, “Y-you're kidding right?”

“No,” he'd spoken flatly.

However before Misaki could respond further he heard the blond say, “We're done for the day,” while getting his bag ready, but that did not help to dispel the odd feeling that had formed in the pit of Misaki's stomach. He wondered what was up with this younger exam student as he too began to ready his bags to leave the horror that was the library.

He began to wonder as they left, if perhaps he hadn't made a mistake in choosing this particular person to be his tutor; he'd not seen the other boy smile even once and although he was extremely intelligent at least in comparison to himself, he was also a bit _creepy_.

When he felt a grip just above his elbow, his head turned to stare blankly at Shinobu, blinking as he asked “What is it?”

The grip loosened and Misaki was able to pull his arm away, only to feel baffled when the other spoke.

“I just wanted to walk you home.”

“Uhm, I guess that's okay...but... why?” Somehow, he didn't have a good feeling about this.

“To make sure you get home safe,” still there wasn't much expression on the blondes face other than those intense gray eyes that seemed to pierce into him.

“Oh...” then he felt his face heat, “Hey! I'm not a girl!”

“What does it matter if you're not a girl, even these days young men are being targeted as well. It's safer in numbers, besides I said I'd make you mine, so I want to know everything there is to know about you.”

“What are you saying, I really don't understand,” hadn't they only recently run into one another and he'd practically begged Shinobu to help him with his studies. The blond had seemed irritated before and now he was spouting off strange things.

“Because Misaki, didn't you say it?”

“Say what?”

“That our meeting one another was preordained?”

Blinking, Misaki asked in confusion, “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It's destiny.”

Shaking his head, he still didn't get it, “I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Expelling a sigh, Shinobu crossed his arms in front of himself, “Well I guess, for someone like you I need to use simpler terms.”

One of Misaki's brows twitched above his eye.

“We're destined to be together and because of that I will make you mine, completely.”

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but once it had he still couldn't quite grasp it. “Uhmn... do you mean as a friend?”

“No,” the other spoke rather bluntly, adding nothing more as he continued to stare unwaveringly at Misaki.

Trying to swallow over the lump that had formed in his throat he asked nervously, “Then...what exactly do you mean?”

“I want you to fall in love with me,” Shinobu had once more grabbed ahold of Misaki's arm.

“W-what!?” He tried to back away, but the blondes grip was relentless, “You're kidding...right?” Although it didn't seem like it as those gray eyes gazed directly into his without wavering.

“Do you think I have time to joke around?”

 _'Nii-chan, I think I'm in serious trouble here,'_ Misaki thought to himself while trying to think of something to say or do to make this nightmare go away.

“Shinobu... I'm not gay, so I don't think that things between us would work out.” As he spoke, Shinobu leaned into him, their noses millimeters apart.

“How will you know, unless you give it a try?” And before Misaki could form a protest, Shinobu's lips gently brushed back and forth over his.

It wasn't unpleasant, Misaki thought as his eyes fluttered at the brief touch, before the other pulled away from him even as his heart had begun to thud so earnestly.

However as soon as he was free of Shinobu's grip and had come back to his senses he shook his head in disbelief and turned back in the direction of his home, where he would be safe from being pulled into the world of a homosexual. ' _I am a man. Shinobu is a man. There is no way that we're destined to be together -- like_ _ **that**_ _.'_

Behind him however Shinobu followed, easily able to keep in stride with Misaki, though neither of them spoke. Misaki's heart didn't seem as though it had calmed either, which only served to irritate him. ' _It's just because I'm walking so fast, it has_ _ **absolutely**_ _nothing to do with Shinobu.'_

Once he had reached the door to his house, he was about to open it when his brother opened it from the inside.

“Misaki!” His brother, Takahiro smiled at him, although he looked beyond him, surprised, “Who might this be Misaki?”

Misaki's brow twitched again, he really preferred not to introduce them to one another, because his brother was often to oblivious and kind too. He'd rather his Nii-chan not be nice to Shinobu or oblivious to the blonds weird intentions toward him. Yet his brother had taught him manners and did not wish to disappoint him as he introduced the two.

“Nii-chan, this is Takatsuki Shinobu, the tutor I mentioned to you. Shinobu this is my Nii-chan Takahashi Takahiro.”

Takahiro held out his hand to Shinobu, whom took it firmly, the two shaking hands as they were introduced.

“It's nice to meet you Takahashi-san, I hope I'll be able to help Misaki pass the entrance exams to his University of choice.”

Takahiro smiled down at Shinobu, “Thank you for taking care of Misaki, I'm sure you'll be able to from what little I've heard about you. Thank you for bring him home.”

They'd let go of each others hands while Misaki stepped around his brother to remove his shoes.

“It was my pleasure to do so Takahashi-san,” and as he was about to turn to continue home himself he was halted be what Misaki's brother said next.

“Takatsuki-kun, would you like to stay for dinner?”

Hearing that Misaki turned, wanting to object, but quickly closed his mouth before turning back and entering the kitchen. He'd already planned the meal for that day, luckily he'd bought enough for four or five people rather than just two. Pulling his hair back and putting on the apron he wore he began to cook dinner while Takahiro and Shinobu spoke with one another.

“I'd like to stay, if I'm not imposing?”

“Not at all, think of it as payment for tutoring my little brother.”

Shinobu nodded, “Thank you,” and took his shoes off at the entrance before stepping further into the household, sitting down across from Takahiro at the table.

Misaki frowned as he fried the salmon, stirred the rice and chopped up vegetables. The two seemed to be getting along fairly well, though he'd rather they weren't.

Takahiro had helped to set the table, insisting that Shinobu sit as he was a guest after all, before all three of them finally sat down to eat.

Although the air was tense between Shinobu and Misaki, because Misaki himself was tense and it was all the other boys fault, Takahiro didn't seem to notice it as he chatted easily with the two of them.

Misaki's eyes rounded when he felt Shinobu's foot riding up his pant leg, causing him to drop his spoon, his face feeling as though it were on fire as his eyes narrowed in the blonds direction.

Takahiro asked, “Misaki? Are you alright?”

Misaki brought his hand up to his mouth and faked a cough, “I'm okay,” then he lifted the glass of orange juice to his mouth and carefully took a sip of it after kicking Shinobu's foot away from him.

He was thankful once dinner was over and he'd begun collecting the plates to wash, while Takahiro saw Shinobu to the station.

Once he was alone he sunk to his knees, his hands holding onto the counter as he shook, ' _What am I going to do?'_


	4. An Awkward Moment

* * *

Emerald green eyes carefully peaked around the corner of one of Mitsuhashi University's halls, afraid that he might run into the blond youth whom had insisted on things like destiny and making him his. He'd returned to the building of Mitsuhashi for a tour so that if he were to get in he wouldn't later get lost on campus. Yet it was also at M University that he had met Takatsuki Shinobu his current tutor and while he would love nothing more than to ditch those sessions he was determined to get into Mitsuhashi no matter what he had to face.

Once he was certain that the halls held no dirty blond haired gray eyed private high school student he exhaled a pent up breath he hadn't even been aware until then that he was holding, able to relax as one of the current students led the group on a tour of the campus.

He'd learned that the one giving the tour was in their first year, second semester, at Mitsuhashi and that his name was Sumi Keiichi.

“And this is the Literature Departments Japanese Literature class run by Professor Miyagi You and Assistant Professor Kamijou Hiroki.”

Misaki along with others looked into the large lecture room curiously while there appeared to be a lecture in progress.

Sumi Keiichi gazed critically at the assistant professor, whom everyone called Kamijou the Devil behind his back, including he, himself. The man up front of the class, Kamijou Hiroki turned to write something across the board. As he did so, the shirt the man seemed to have so meticulously tucked in, had somehow come loose and rode up, revealing just the slightest bit of flesh. Keiichi, tilting his head down, the light glinted off his glasses, as the tip of his tongue slowly moved from one side to the other of his upper lip, in an unconscious movement. How greatly he would enjoy it, if he were to take that demon of an instructor down a peg or two. Then he could sink his own peg into... suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts when the man turned around and glared at everyone sitting in the classroom, throwing chalk at some random person as he yelled at them to stop gabbing and pay attention.

Realizing that he was still currently conducting a tour of the University for hopeful future students he turned back to them with a smile, “Shall we continue on?” Though he noted their horrified expressions directed toward the object throwing devil of a professor he walked further down the hall.

Misaki hoped against hope that if he did wind up as part of the student body of Mitsuhashi University that he wouldn't have to take a class run by that particular man. He shuddered in fear not noticing that Sumi and the tour group had already left and had turned a corner down the end of the hall.

Blinking, he turned to try and catch up, however the door to one of the rooms opened whilst he was hurrying down the hall so as not to get lost completely from the group and he and the person coming out collided.

Both of them fell, Misaki falling back onto the floor of the hall with a thump and the other flaying, but unable to keep from tumbling down and over Misaki.

Gray eyes opened, frowning, it appeared as though he were about to open his mouth and yell at him, but those gray eyes seemed to soften once they caught sight of whom was beneath him. “Misaki,” whispered the blond and the sound of that quiet voice caused the chocolate haired young man's cheeks to heat.

' _Why did I have to run into_ _ **him**_ _!?'_

Shinobu bent his head, brushing his lips over Misaki's, “Did you miss me that much that you needed to come see if I was here before our session?”

Large green eyes rounded further, clasping his hands over his mouth as he backed away and from beneath the other youth.

Shinobu frowned as he stood up then offered his hand to Misaki, which the other reluctantly took, hesitating a moment before the other took hold of his hand and helped him up onto his feet. “Does it disgust you when I kiss you?”

Misaki shook his head without giving it any thought and then once again he felt his face heat and he turned around to laugh nervously, “Uhm, well no, but anyone could have witnessed that!”

“So, you wouldn't mind if we were somewhere more private?”

Placing his hands on his knees as he sort of bent down, “...I didn't say _that_.” He felt horrifically awkward. He wondered if it did disgust him and yet he honestly couldn't say that he did, but neither could he say it would be okay for Shinobu, another man, to kiss him.

“Then what's the problem Misaki?”

Spinning around he glowered at the glowering blond, “We're both men!”

Crossing his arms over the other, one blond brow arched above a gray eye in question, “And what does that have to do with anything?”  
“It's not normal! And I am a _normal_ man. I like _girls!_ ”

Those intense gray eyes continued to stare at him for what seemed like endless minutes before finally he replied, “You think that its _abnormal_ just because one might have an attraction to or love another man? Don't you find that to be what is truly _abnormal_ , isn't it possible to fall in love with someone of the same gender even if one believes themselves to like girls? It's not as though one can control whom they fall in love with or feel a certain chemistry toward?”

Misaki frowned, a bit confused by what Shinobu was trying to say.

“If people thought with their hearts more instead of their brains, which is good and all, but sometimes ones thought process is faulty, then don't you think there would not be so much of a stigma against those who're homosexual?”

“I'm not a homosexual!”

“But my kisses don't disgust you, right?”

At that question, Misaki halted as he was in mid-stride to try and catch up with the tour group wanting to get as far away from the crazy talk as he could. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“It means that, even if you like girls, you might also like me. It may or may not mean I'm the only person of the same gender as yourself that has a chance, but I think its because we're destined to be together. Bumping into one another again only confirms it.”

“I was on a tour, I don't know why you were here though. It was a mere coincidence,” Misaki tried reasoning with the determined Shinobu, yet it didn't seem to phase the other in the slightest.

“But neither of us knew the other would be here, at the same place, around the same time, enough to run into one another. Besides where is your tour group?”

“Uhm, I think they went down this hall several minutes ago. I was sort of lost in thought and then discovered they'd disappeared and was trying to catch up to them when...” he trailed off as he saw one of Shinobu's brows arching, a small smirk forming upon him.

“See, destiny, it'll keep telling us over and over until we're both aware of it and accept the inevitable.” He reached out a hand to caress Misaki's cheek with the back of his knuckles before he turned to walk down the hall. “I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at the library for our next session, you still have a lot of studying to do,” he waved before disappearing around a corner.

Misaki was too stunned to move, but he turned upon hearing someone calling his name, seeing that it was Sumi Keiichi he walked up to him and soon the tour was over.

He couldn't help wondering what was in store for him tomorrow. If not for his wish to get into Mitsuhashi next term he wouldn't even need Shinobu's help, but unfortunately for him and the tumultuous confusion beginning to rise within him he could not simply discontinue the sessions.


	5. The Art of Tutoring

* * *

Once more the young man with chocolate brown hair and avocado colored eyes found himself inside the library where his tutor, Takatsuki Shinobu, had told him to meet him today, for yet another session. Though his grades had so far improved for the mock exams that would hopefully lead him into a future at Mitsuhashi University, his hands and forehead felt somewhat clammy as he nervously sat down in their usual spot. For once, he was early, or rather the first one who was inside.

' _Where_ _ **is**_ _Shinobu?'_ he wondered silently, dreading the moment when the younger would make an appearance least he do or say something strange again to him.

Although the sounds coming from the corner of the library, only about one or two shelves back had Misaki wondering what sort of library he was in as he heard the panting of someone crying out the name _Usami-kun_. One dark brow twitched when he heard a grunt of some other man call the other _Miyagi_. He was rather perturbed but before he could get up to storm out of there, someone dropped their bag onto the table and he looked up into those familiar gray eyes.

Shinobu's brows furrowed as he too heard the noises, which gave him an idea as his lips quirked into a smile, but it was one which had the older of the two growing all the more nervous.

“Uhm... Shinobu, I think we should forget about today, I just remembered that I had plans with Nii-chan,” which wasn't exactly untrue, but it was for later in the evening when this session would be over. However that glint in the other young mans eyes was making him feel as though he were in some sort of danger.

Yet before Misaki had the chance to get up, Shinobu reached across the table, still standing, for Misaki's hand. Bringing the brunettes hand up to his mouth he brushed his lips slowly across the knuckles. “You don't really want to go, Misaki,” he whispered the last in a lower voice his gray eyes gazing intensely into emerald, as though he had the ability to hypnotize his prey like that of a cobra.

Green eyes blinked, growing wider as the blond kissed his hand, unable to tear away his gaze from that of the other as his face heated, turning color. He tried to swallow past the lump that had formed in the middle of his throat, the beat of his heart so loud that he swore he could feel it vibrate through his head, was certain too that surely Shinobu could hear it. As much as he wanted to escape from the glinting intentions of those gray eyes he could not pull himself away.

Shinobu kneeled atop the table over Misaki, tilting the older boys chin up so that he could connect their mouths together. With his free hand he threaded his fingers through the soft chocolate brown hair as the fingertips of his other hand caressed along Misaki's jaw; the tip of his tongue peaking out to gently persuade the others lips to part beneath his.

Misaki couldn't pull himself away from the firm softness of Shinobu's lips, his eyes darkening as his lashes fluttered, his mouth parting beneath the onslaught of his tutors. Shakily his hands moved up to grip the other boys shoulders. He was unable to push him away as had been his initial thought, but some strange feeling assailed him. A feeling that warmed him, so warm that he felt as though he were melting, too weak to fight against the tide of emotions that rose to the surface as the blond continued to kiss him, ardently.

Once Shinobu had access to the inner regions of Misaki's mouth, his tongue thrust past the soft pink lips, grazing the even white teeth.

At least the sound that had been coming from somewhere else in the library had disappeared, thought Shinobu as his fingers curled into a fist, holding a handful of dark brown hair at the back of the other exam students head.

Ever since the moment they had met, he had felt, despite his initial displeasure with the green eyed idiot that he wanted to spend more time with him. The more time he had spent with him, the deeper the desire to touch, to hold, to caress and to kiss him he felt, especially on that day in this very library that he had arrived at the conclusion that all of it was fated.

There was no way, now, that he would simply let him go after having found him. Here, this evening, near the back of the library where other lovers had copulated he intended to make Misaki his -- completely. As he thought along those lines, his tongue glided over the top of the other boy in his late teens, the tip of his tongue flicking against the roof of Misak's mouth.

Misaki's eyes fluttered closed as his shoulders slumped, a moan escaping his vocal box only to be muffled by Shinobu's mouth as their tongues slid around each others frantically. At first he'd moved his in a bid to escape the warmth, the moisture of the younger teens tongues pursuit. It wasn't long however before he was simply following the others lead.

The two as they continued to kiss, each trying to dominate the embrace in which they had become locked, Misaki had stood up. Without their mouths ever parting the older of the two had gotten up onto the table with Shinobu, both of them salivating.

As saliva began to escape from the corners of both young mens mouths, the younger of the two edged one of his hands down to the hem of the brunette's shirt. Shinobu's hand sneaked beneath the material of the shirt, to run his fingers across the other boys midriff; hearing him gasp sent a shiver of pleasure zinging through him.

Then letting go of his grip on Misaki's hair, his other hand went down between them to undo the button fly of the older boys pants.

As Misaki felt the warmth of Shinobu's hands dip beneath the elastic of his boxer-briefs and wrap around the base of his cock his eyes opened wide and saucer like. Feebly he pushed at the younger man, tearing his mouth from his, “W-what are you doing!?”

Shinobu, panting, responded, “M-making... you... mine,” he groaned as he felt Misaki's shaft grow harder in his grip.

“Are you crazy!? We're in a _library_!”

“That didn't stop those other guys from making out,” though he was sure they were gone now, having no idea that they were being watched by the pair of lovers they'd heard earlier.

Misaki's cheeks turned a deeper, darker shade of red, his eyes narrowing as he directed a glare up at Shinobu. Though noticing that the other young mans face was flushed, his lips deliciously plump and red with saliva causing them to glisten; those gray eyes had darkened a shade or two he was unable to voice further protest.

Shinobu, turned Misaki onto his hands and knees, pulling his pants and undergarments down past his knees.

The brunette stiffened, but before he could try and crawl away, worried about being caught rather than the actual act. That was something he himself hadn't even noticed, that it was not the act itself he'd protested against, but the place in which the little _terror_ had chosen to as he had told him countless times, make him his.

Shinobu gripped Misaki's hardened member in his hand, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the tip of the head, back and forth over the pin-hole sized slit. He smirked against Misaki's ear as he felt him shudder beneath him, his tongue darting out to flicker against the brunette's inner ear causing him to further cry out in mounting desire and need.

Feeling the fingertips of Shinobu's other hand dancing up over his abdomen, circling his naval and trailing up to one of his nipples he felt himself shiver again. He could not hold back the sounds he so wished did not escape him, least the librarian or any of the countless people who might happen to have been in the library, discover them.

Yet he became lost in the sensations that Shinobu caused by his touch, his breath, the flick of his tongue, all of it causing his heart to race and his body to feel as though it had been set on fire.

“Ahh!” He cried when the younger exam student lightly pinched and leisurely twisted his nipple back and forth, even as his cock was pumped slowly, steadily.

Misaki whimpered as he Shinobu's tongue trailed over the back of his neck, his mouth opening wider, his eyes fluttering as a thin line of saliva streamed out from one corner of his mouth and down over his chin as he panted for breath. His heart beat raced as though he were in the middle of a marathon.

Shinobu, having come prepared for any eventuality reached into his bag that had earlier been dropped onto the table to pull out a small bottle of lube. Opening the cap he poured some onto his fingers. Placing the bottle down he spread Misaki's ass cheeks with one hand, then slowly rubbed the strawberry flavored lube between the brunette's buttocks, around and over his little hole.

He felt Misaki still and heard him ask what he was doing, to which he replied, “Preparing you, if I don't do this, it'll hurt even more when I enter you,” and as he spoke he pressed one finger past the tight ring of muscles.

The older of the two gripped the edge of the table, his eyes squeezing shut at the invasion of the younger boys finger inside him. He began quivering nervously, unused to the treatment he was receiving.

Shinobu whispered into Misaki's ear, “It's okay, just try relax, breath in and out slowly...slowly,” he coaxed him and as he spoke to Misaki over and over again the other young man in his late teen years began to relax as he stroked his finger around inside of him. Soon he had a second finger inside Misaki, slowly moving in and out, scissoring until he was able to place a third finger inside the hot tight little hole.

The blond smiled as he heard the brunette groan. As he moved his fingers about inside of Misaki, he found a spot that had the others body arching back as he cried out louder than any time previously. He'd not been sure he'd be lucky enough to find that particular pleasure point after having read and watched countless forms of information on homosexual relations between men.

As Misaki's forehead rested against his forearms, one crossed over the other, Shinobu removed his fingers, position his cock at the entrance of the exam student about one year his senior in age and pressed into him. However he felt the brunette stiffen once more, so that he was unable to move more than the inch he'd managed to get inside him as his inner muscles clenched around him.

It felt good, but unfortunately he wasn't fully inside Misaki, and with his hands he gripped the Misaki by the hips and leaned forward over him to blow on his ear. “Relax Misaki,” his tongue slid over behind the brunette's ear, before his teeth sank lightly into the lobe. His fingertips danced along the crease that separated the older boys torso from his thighs and as he did so he could hear the one beneath him expel a sigh and shudder in pleasure at his gentle ministrations.

Once he felt Misaki's muscles had relaxed enough he thrust his half hard erection into him. He winced slightly as he heard him cry out as though in some discomfort, causing Shinobu once more to still so that the young man with the beautiful green eyes untutored body could grow used to having his cock inside him.

Misaki grunted, “Shinobu! It feels like... you're just... getting bigger!”

Shinobu blew once more against Misaki's ear, “That's because I wasn't fully erect when I entered you, but feeling how hot, how tight you are inside, that in itself is making my arousal harden further.”

He chuckled as Misaki tried to turn his head around to glare at him, noticing how flushed the other teen was, whispering, “Now, you are _mine_ Misaki...” to which the other made no comment.

Without warning a few minutes later, as Shinobu felt Misaki relax once more, he began to move, removing his cock from Misaki's ass about three quarters before thrusting all the way back into him. One hand gripped the cock of the man beneath him and as he thrust into him over and over again, angling the head of his penis every now and then in order to hit Misaki's sweet spot, he rhythmically pumped the other young mans shaft.

Both of them cried out in unison not more than ten or fifteen minutes later as they came in unison. Misaki's load splattered up over his abdomen and onto the table on which they were fucking. Shinobu's cum filled up within the slightly older mans ass, causing the older of the two to gasp in embarrassment. With a sloppy pop the blondes quickly growing flaccid cock existed the brunette after having been milked of his cream, which was drizzling down Misaki's thighs.

Misaki collapsed on the table, exhausted, his ass throbbing and wet, burring his face in his arms, feeling unable to meet Shinobu's eyes.

“We'd better get dressed and leave. I have a couple of towels we can use to clean up this mess in my bag.”

Misaki groaned in disbelief, he could barely believe what had just happened and in a public place of all places.

Yet, the pair of them removed themselves from the top of the table and did what they could to remove the evidence of their copulation once they'd straightened out their clothes. Neither of them had any idea that one perverted author would be using what he'd just witnessed in the latest of one of his BL novels nor that one of their future teachers would have something with which he could blackmail them with in order to keep them on their toes in class.

Shinobu took hold of Misaki's hand as they left the library, both still flushed as they made their way to the exit.

“Misaki, would you like to go the aquarium Saturday afternoon?”

Misaki tried to pry his hand from Shinobu's and run from the situation in which he found himself, unable to believe he'd let that happen back in the library and that the only protest he had made had been against the place. He didn't believe himself to be gay, believed that he was a normal young man and yet what he had just allowed Shinobu to do to him... he didn't understand it, not in the least. He only wanted to run home to his brother, Takahiro and hide.

Shinobu's eyes narrowed, perceptive, “You can't run away and hide. You gave yourself to me, therefore you and I are lovers now. If you didn't want it you would have fought me tooth and nail. You never once told me to stop.”

That, he could not deny, but he wasn't ready for this, any of it. However this time he truly did have an excuse, “This Saturday... I and Nii-chan are going to visit our parents grave, its their death anniversary.”

“Then next Saturday, though I'll see you before then to study.”

“I'm never going to the library again! Not after that and I don't trust you to behave in one either! Someone could have seen us!”

Shinobu frowned, sighing, then smirked with a devilish glint in his eye, “Then we could study at my house or yours, or even a restaurant.”

“The restaurant!” He didn't dare allow Shinobu back into his house, especially his room and he feared setting foot into the home of he who had designs upon his person.

“Then the restaurant it is, Friday at the usual time, the one across the street from here,” he pointed across the street and then proceeded to walk Misaki home despite his protests.

Shinobu's thought, before returning home was that he finally had Misaki right where he wanted him and there was no way he was going to let anyone get in between them so that they could steal his lovely idiot for themselves. And that meant taking up as much of his time as he could that wasn't already dedicated to schooling and his brother.


	6. Will You Be Happy?

* * *

Saturday, for Misaki had arrived, the day of his and his Nii-chan's death anniversary, a day still, that caused tears to well behind his eyes till they flooded his eyes and streamed down his both sides of his face.

And now, his virginity had been taken, in a damn library no less! Just remembering that had heat rushing to his face.

His brother, upon seeing his flushed face, asked, concerned, “Misaki, are you alright?”

Nervously, he laughed, “Of course I'm alright Nii-chan, hahaha, why wouldn't I be?” He lifted a hand behind him, rubbing the back of his head, averting his gaze. “Whatever gave you the idea I wasn't?” ' _I can hardly tell him what happened. I don't think he'd even understand anyway.'_

“Just, Misaki, your face is all red.”

Taking a deep breath, he turned his large emerald green eyes up into the dark blue of his brothers. He didn't want to lie and say it was nothing, nor to lie and say it was because he always got so emotional on this day, the only thing he could reiterate, was that he was fine. After all, he wasn't sick.

Smiling, smally, he sighed, “Nii-chan, please don't worry, I feel fine.”

While his brother did look skeptical still, the two of them entered the cemetery and made their way to the site of their deceased parents, today, marking an entire decade since they'd been lost to them.

The two, each placed a bouquet of lilies and roses down upon the marker, where it read who was buried there and the date. ' _Most beloved Parents'_ too was engraved upon the hedge-stone.

Misaki didn't want to say allowed at the grave site, the tumultuous thoughts that were running through his head, least of all in front of Nii-chan. If only his parents, would give some sign, that they'd be happy, even if he were to be with another man. Not that he considered Takatsuki Shinobu to be a man, he was younger than him after all! Though, only by about a year.

Of course, after what had happened in the library, thinking that, he dipped his head, curtaining his glazed eyes and rosy cheeks from view, he couldn't say that Shinobu wasn't a man. Both of them young men, but, were they really old enough to consider love and Shinobu had gone far too quickly.

Even had he admitted his attraction of Shinobu, and he wasn't saying he was, he wished that everything could have been taken a bit slower. They hadn't even known each other two weeks! That Shinobu sure did move fast, but as he thought about it, he hadn't even really tried to stop him, and thinking that, his face flushed a vibrant red all the more.

Taking a deep breath, he glanced at his elder brother, Takahiro, ten years his senior. “Nii-chan...”

Takahiro turned his head toward him, gazing down at him, “Yes Misaki?”

“Uhmn... do you think Mom and Dad will be happy, if uhmn... one or both of us find a significant other?”

Those blue eyes of Takahiro blinked, before he asked, “I think they'd be happy, you're going into college after all and I do have a girl friend, why Misaki, did you meet someone?”

Already his face was so red, he was amazed that he hadn't already been found out, though his brother, was a bit dense at times, no, he should say, terribly dense a lot of the time, and since they shared genetics he wasn't sure how that made him feel. “K-kind of.”

Takahiro smiled down at him, “As long as she treats your right Misaki and you her.”

“W-what if the person w-was a g-guy?” He wasn't going to tell Nii-chan that that was the case, but, he just wanted to know.

“A guy?” He blinked. “I don't know. I'm not into men myself Misaki, but if it means you're happy, then I don't see that its so bad, though I would worry what others might think, not for my sake, but for yours. And, well, I can still carry on the family name, so its not necessary for you to do so as well.”

Misaki didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Takahiro was so understanding and wanted him to be happy, but still, what would their parents have thought. “But, Nii-chan, how would Mom and Dad have felt?”

“They only ever wanted for us to be happy Misaki, they loved us. Sure they might have at first been reserved, but I still think, that they would have loved you regardless and as long as you were happy, I don't think they'd care if it were another man instead of a woman.”

Misaki sighed, staring down at the ground, “Oh...” he didn't think everyones parents were like that, but a lot of people now a-days were open minded, weren't they? Still, he couldn't tell Nii-chan about his love terrorist, not when they'd been together so little and so short of a time.

' _Wait, I can't possibly be in love with Shinobu...can I?_ ' He shook his head, it just couldn't be, it was too soon. He was so mixed up, if Shinobu would just give him some space, maybe he could figure something out, without being uncertain. Of course, that younger boy was so determined and would make sure he got to see him, regardless of whether or not he, himself, hid from him.

He then heard his brother, Takahiro, ask him, “Misaki, will you be happy?” Misaki felt those warm hands of his brother, touching his shoulders, and his looked up with conflicted, moist emerald green eyes.

“I...I don't know yet Nii-chan. I-I think I might like this other b-boy, b-but he's a bit too pushy...err well, he w-works too fast. I-it's like h-he's afraid that...if h-he d-doesn't get so f-far, that someone else... w-will take his...place?” Though he really had liked girls, had thought he was normal, but if he was, how could he have allowed to happen, what had, back at the library and with the possibility of being watched no less!

Takahiro's blue eyes widened. “So, you like another boy...” his brows furrowed then his eyes widened once again. “It's not the one whose tutoring you, is it, Takatsuki-kun?”  
Misaki hung his head in shame, giving a small nod of his head.

“Oh, well, he's rather cute Misaki. If I were into guys myself, I might want to have him myself.”

That was shocking, but then, he didn't think Shinobu could so easily... no, no, yes he could. Takahiro was too kind, too dense to resist, at least that's what he thought. But he'd think that between Takahiro and Shinobu, that Shinobu would be the one on the receiving end, rather than the giving end. The images that flashed in his head, he shook his head, to dispel them.

“Ah, well, he's, errm, I'm not sure how to explain it. I don't yet know how I really feel, but I guess, I wont know if I don't have time away from and more time with him...”

“As long as you're happy and know what you're doing Misaki, but first, University, right?”

Misaki nodded his chocolate brown head eagerly.

Now that they were done at the grave site, they began back toward the car, to head back home.

 


	7. A Delicious Study

* * *

The next time Misaki saw that gray eyed youth, it was for yet another study session.

How had things come to this, he wondered as he waited at his house for the younger boy at his house.

They wouldn't be staying, he was determined, because he thought that he'd be much safer in a restaurant than at home. Takahiro wasn't even himself home yet, which in his mind putting Shinobu together with an empty house spelled danger.

He hoped that Shinobu would arrive soon, so that they could leave. No way was he letting the manipulative younger male inside, his mind was alive with the ideas of what the gray eyed youth might do to him were he to know that they were completely alone.

Not only that, his brother was going to be bringing guests over, friends of his that he hadn't actually ever properly met before.

Closing the door behind him, he pulled the straps of his school bag over his shoulder.

Moments later, walking up the path was none other than his tutor. A tutor more over who had taken his virginity the other day at the library. Just recalling that, he blushed furiously. If only he'd never met the gray eyed wonder, Takatsuki Shinobu, he wouldn't now be in this mess.

Yet, Takahiro wasn't upset about it, maybe if he had been, he could have gotten out of this situation.

However, the thought of never seeing or hearing Shinobu again, caused a pang in his chest.

Maybe he liked him, more than he thought he had.

He shook his head, no, no, no! They hadn't even known each other very long.

Besides that, Shinobu had been a bit of a jerk upon first meeting and then, suddenly, the winds had shifted and an entirely new problem had emerged.

“What are you shaking your head for?” Came a stoic voice beside his ear while was staring down at the ground, startling him.

Green eyes snapped open and stared into the other youths gray.

“N-n-nothing. Nothing at all.” His heart was racing like a locomotive.

“...”

Shinobu's quiet unnerved him, but he wasn't about to voice to him the thoughts that were rampaging through his head.

“S-so, shall we go Shinobu?”

Those eyes pierced into him, as though they could see into his soul.

He was relieved however when the sandy haired young man nodded and didn't further try to get some kind of explanation out of him.

Shinobu took his hand in one of his, but noticing that he had he tried to extract his hand from his.

“Shinobu, let go! People will see!”

“Let them,” he shrugged.

Really, sometimes, he didn't understand Shinobu at all. Wasn't he worried about what people might be saying, whispering behind their backs? Being gay was not normal, not by the standards of their country despite its rich past when it had been acceptable.

However, the two of them walked to a nearby restaurant, the younger boy, by about a year give or take a month or two remained unperturbed.

The hostess quirked her brow at their connected hands, but she just turned around and smiled, “Allow me to show you to your seats.”

They were lead to a quiet booth in one of the restaurants corners.

Truthfully, Misaki would have preferred somewhere in the middle with a table and two chairs, not some mostly out of sight booth.

Once they were seated, the hostess bowed at the waist, “One of the wait staff will be with you soon.” She left the menus with them, before turning to leave and take care of other customers.

He finally managed to disentangle his fingers from Shinobu and lifted the menu so that he didn't have to feel those eyes on him so directly.

“So, uhh... what will we be studying today Shinobu?”

The lighter haired of the two Exam students leaned over the table to whisper into the brunette's ear, “Your body.”

Green eyes went wide and the menu he'd been holding slipped through his fingers and fluttered back down onto the table. His mouth agape, his cheeks flushed anew.

“W-w-what?” Surely that had to be a joke!

Shinobu smirked as he sank back into his seat, “Well, only after you've taken this pop quiz I have for you. We'll study whatever you miss, but if you don't miss anything, I'll give you a little bonus.”

He didn't want to know what the bonus was. Not at all!

“W-what happens, if I get them all w-wrong?”

The look that was given to him had him shivering and trying to swallow around the lump which had suddenly formed in his throat. This was _dangerous_.

“Then I pull out the punishment toys and take you to one of those _love hotels._ ”

Trembling, he shook his head. “I... I won't get them wrong!” No way was he going to epically fail, just so that Shinobu could do all those wicked things to him. Whatever those wicked things might be.

“Won't you? We'll have to see about that, now won't we?”

Beneath the table, Misaki could feel a socked foot rubbing against his inner thigh.

“I won't!” He reached beneath the table to push Shinobu's foot away and just in the nick of time too as the waitress appeared.

“Hello,” she smiled, “may I take your order?”

Misaki nodded, “I'd like the domburi with gyudon and a pepsi please.” The waitress had already brought them each a glass of water, which he took a big swallow of, gratefully.

Shinobu, “I'll have the same, except make my drink strawberry milk.”

“As you wish,” the waitress bowed and went off to place their order with the chef.

“Now Misaki...” Shinobu opened his own bag and took out the quiz he'd prepared for him, “take this while we wait for our dishes to arrive.”

At least while he was concentrating on the quiz, he didn't think the other third year aiming for Mitsuhashi University would try anything funny.

However, just thinking about what might happen should he get not a single answer correct had him feeling clammy.

He did wonder what that bonus might be, should he get all of them right, but he doubted it was any better than getting them all wrong.

_'Nii-chan, where are you when I need you?'_

Had his elder brother been there with him, at least there would have been some safety in numbers.

It was even more nerve wracking being watched by those intense gray eyes as he went over the quiz for the third time, trying to make sure that he wasn't going to have a great big _zero_ on it.

“Are you finished yet, Misaki?” Shinobu asked him and held out his hand for the quiz.

Reluctantly, he handed it to him, unable to meet the others gaze and instead stared at the surface of their table.

As Shinobu was making corrections on the quiz, the waitress returned with their orders, smiling at them.

She gave them a wink, “Oysters are on the house, I hope the two of you will be able to enjoy them.”

Misaki watched her leave the table, his face growing red for like the billionth time since the moment he'd met Shinobu. It was obvious why she'd given them oysters when he heard the giggle.

He was _doomed_. No one wanted to help him, they wanted to help Shinobu!

He ruffled his own hair in agitation, he couldn't believe it.

When Shinobu sighed, he looked up. “What is it?”

“You've gotten several right, but you didn't get them all correct.”

“H-how did I do?”

“An eighty-two out of one hundred. It's a decent score, but you'll need to study the ones you got wrong as homework along with what I have for you to study on this study sheet.” He held both the quiz he'd just taken and the sheet out to him.

Taking the papers, he glanced them over before putting them in his bag so that they could concentrate on their meal.

As they ate, Shinobu smirked across at him, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

That gaze and the way Shinobu had touched him earlier had him growing hard. It was so uncomfortable, not to mention embarrassing.

He didn't notice Shinobu sink beneath the table of the booth, until he heard his zipper being undone.

Stilling, his chopsticks midway to his mouth he growled, “Stop it! Shinobu!”

Shinobu didn't listen to him however, as his fingers reached inside, beneath his boxer shorts and pulled out his cock.

“This, doesn't look like it wants me to stop, Misaki,” whispered Shinobu devilishly.

Misaki had no choice but to put the chopsticks down as he felt that hot, moist mouth engulf the head of his cock.

His hands moved beneath the table, fingers gripping the light tresses of the other young mans hair.

When Shinobu began to suck, taking him into his mouth inch by inch his entire body shuddered.

He began to wonder, if maybe Shinobu got a kick out of doing this kind of thing in public places. He knew he didn't, but it was difficult not to respond when he was touching him _there_.

When he nearly moaned, he removed his hands from Shinobu's hair and held them tightly against his mouth. He didn't want to be caught! That would be the most horribly embarrassing thing, to be caught.

His eyes closed tight, when he felt fingers lightly brushing over his scrotum, finding their way to press against his perineum.

The sucking sounds that Shinobu was making sounded loud to his ears, he could only hope people thought it was someone being annoying with a straw and a very near empty glass.

When Shinobu's tongue wrapped around his cock and then gave a tug he cried out, the sound muffled by his hands as he came.

He could feel Shinobu guzzling down his come and licking up any remainder.

Shinobu smirked, as he spoke, still beneath the table. “You're delicious Misaki, I don't think I'll ever be able to get enough of you.”

When Shinobu got back up into his seat, there was still a bit of sticky residue clinging to his lips.

Quickly, he readjusted his boxers and pants, zipping them back up as his face burned.

He held out a napkin to Shinobu, “Y-your mouth...”

Shinobu quirked a brow, snickering as he ran his tongue over his mouth, licking at the corners, causing Misaki to stiffen.

“Pervert!” He ground out and threw down the napkin in front of him.

It didn't seem to phase the other at all, as he used the napkin to wipe off his face, mostly around his mouth and fingertips.

“I'm not the only pervert here, you got aroused, despite being in a restaurant and enjoyed it, didn't you?”

Misaki, was at a loss for words and unable to say anything, agitatedly picked up his chopsticks and stuffed a bit of food from his dish into his mouth.

He grew pale upon hearing a voice he heard practically everyday.

“Usagi-chan, Miyagi-san, it's great that we could meet up. How are the two of you doing?”

When had Nii-chan gotten there? He hoped that he hadn't been there the entire time, in the booth behind him.

However, it sounded like they'd just gotten there and were all sitting down.

The smirk on Shinobu's face however, continued to irk him, the cheeky bastard.

 


	8. An Unusual Encounter

* * *

Misaki really wanted to leave after what had just transpired between himself and Shinobu, _before_ any other embarrassments. It would be far worse to be discovered, heard or even seen in the situation he found himself, by his elder brother, Takahiro. Even though his brother was fine with him liking another guy, he didn't need him to know about how far they'd gone and in such a short time of knowing each other.

It was all Shinobu's fault, making him make sounds like that, making him feel all those naughty physical things.

Glaring at Shinobu, he realized the other had no remorse, no regrets and definitely no embarrassment over what they'd just done in a public place.

He thought he'd be safe in a restaurant instead of one of their homes, but he'd been very wrong. The terrorizer was just going to continue his path of perverted madness for the world to see.

Maybe Shinobu was an exhibitionist?

Oh Kami, he hoped not. ' _If he is, then this will have to end, right here and now.'_

“Shinobu...”

“Yes Misaki?”

“Uhmn... are you... an... e-e-exhibitionist?”

Gray eyes blinked as they looked into green, “No. I mean its exciting that we might be caught, but that doesn't mean I get off on actually being seen.” He leaned forward and smiled, “Unless its by you.”

“Shinobu!” He hissed between his teeth, casting a superstitious glance at the booth behind him. Their conversation was something he didn't want or need Nii-chan to hear, nor Nii-chan's friends either for that matter! Not when everything was so new and confusing to him.

Shinobu sighed, “Misaki, don't worry, I'll be sure to take care of you and respect your wishes as far as no one finding out about us.”

He could hear the slight sound of hurt in Shinobu's words and the disappointment, but he wasn't ready for their relationship to be known by others. That was, if it was even a relationship considering how quickly things had taken place and he wasn't certain of his own feelings.

Behind him, he heard his elder brother speak and what he said had his face burning.

“My little brother has found someone he likes.”

Another voice, sounded like that of his brothers affluent friend, Usami Akihiko.

“Oh, and who might the lovely young lady be?”

“It's not a young lady Usagi.”

“An older woman then? It's nice to have an older lover.”

A third man chuckled, “I'm glad you think so Usami-kun, otherwise I'd be very disappointed.”

Shinobu leaned over and whispered into Misaki's ear, “Are you alright Misaki?”

Startled, Misaki turned to gaze into worried gray eyes.

“I'm fine Shinobu.” He just didn't like that his brother was going around and telling others about his love life. It was so embarrassing!

Even more embarrassing, with what Nii-chan told them next.

“It's not an older woman either. It's a young man around his age. I believe he may be no more than a year younger than Misaki.”

With that, Misaki wished the floor would open up beneath him and he could just disappear forever from existence.

' _Nii-chan! They don't need to know every little detail!'_

The jingle of the bells rang out as someone entered into the restaurant. At first, Misaki didn't care who it was. Not until he heard the new arrival speak behind him where his brother and his brothers friends were sitting.

“Takahiro, what are you doing here with him?”

Misaki peaked over the back of the booth and through the vines hanging down from the ceiling to see one pissed off looking, dark blue eyed man in glasses pointing at the silver haired author.

“Haruhiko...” Takahiro stood up, “they're my friends. I know you and Usagi have an ambiguous relationship, but you can't dictate who other friends are.”

“And I told you, I want to be more than just friends.”

At that, Misaki's pupils dilated, his mouth growing slack as he turned in his seat to stare across at Shinobu. His mind felt as though the gears in it were overworked as he assimilated this new information. There was a man after his Nii-chan. A man moreover who was Usami-sensei's brother!

He heard Haruhiko grumble and Takahiro give his apologies to both Usami-sensei and Miyagi, as he had matters to take care of.

' _Nii-chan, don't go! It's dangerous.'_ Yet he was unable to get up and scream after his brother, frozen as he was to the spot he was sitting.

One of the older men, sitting in the booth behind him, stood up to use the restroom, but stopped upon seeing the two young lovers.

The dark haired man smirked at the pair. “Usami-kun, it looks like the two lovers we saw at the library the other day have been sitting behind us this whole time.”

As he headed for the restroom, the silver haired novelist got up to walk to the booth where sat one Takatsuki Shinobu and one very perturbed Takahashi Misaki.

Gray eyes shot up to gaze into violet. The young sandy haired blonde scowled at the older man.

Misaki hadn't noticed Shinobu shifting from where he sat, to right next to him. Not until he felt a protective arm wrap around his shoulders.

“It's rude to bother people who want to be alone, Usami.”

That however was simply ignored by the novelist.

“You know, your _friend_ has pretty eyes. He seems familiar.”

Misaki glowered at the man, “You're Nii-chan's friend. I don't know how or why, but you'd best stay away from him! Your brother too better not do anything to my Nii-chan.”

The man still standing, looming over them, blinked. “You must be Takahashi Misaki. It's been awhile since I last saw you.”

When the man smirked again, Misaki leaned back against Shinobu. An ominous shudder went through him.

“Of course, the last time I did see you, though I didn't know you were _that_ Misaki, was at the library. The two of you making sounds enough to fill any mans head full of wet dreams.”

The authors partner had returned by then, smirking at the two young men seated in the booth. “I particularly liked the feisty one, a mini-seme.”

Shinobu's cheeks flushed, even his ears were red, for once at a loss what to say.

Misaki's eyes rounded, his expression growing grim, his brows furrowing as he pointed at them and practically growled. “You can't have Shinobu. He's _mine_ , you jerks. Why don't you go away and play by yourselves.”

The violet eyed man continued to smirk and glanced into his partners midnight blue eyes, “I like Misaki's spunk, telling us where to get off. They'll make excellent fodder for the inspiration of my next BL series, don't you think, Miyagi?”

“I imagine everyone would get a kick out of two uke looking characters getting together. I was wondering, could we take them home and keep them?”

“We could.”

Shinobu and Misaki yelled at the pair of them, together, “You won't you stupid old men!”

Miyagi mock lifted his hand to his heart and pretended to cry, “Ouch, I'm wounded.”

“These brats don't know what they're missing,” the author murmured coolly before taking the hand of his lover and dragging him off to some dark corner of the restaurant.

Misaki, shaken whispered to Shinobu, “I think we should get out of here, before they come back.”

Shinobu nodded silently, flagging down the waitress so as to pay their bill and left a two-thousand yen tip.

The pair of them gathered their bags and books and escaped the restaurant before the return of the two older men.

Misaki wasn't about to let either of them have his Shinobu, he thought on their way back to his place. Shinobu had insisted on seeing him home, it still irked him that the other treated him like some girl in need of protection. This once however, he'd let it slide, considering they'd been in what he thought was some very real danger from those older perverted men.

He blinked however, when he repeated in his head that Shinobu was his. Hearing himself think that, he buried his face against his book bag. ' _I don't own him, but... I didn't want them, or anyone... to touch him. Does that mean I..._ '

Shinobu snapped him out of his train of thoughts, before he was able to come to any conclusions. “...saki... Misaki.”  
Looking at him, he asked, “What is it, Shinobu?”

“We're at your place. Don't worry about the cab fare, I'll pay it, you just get inside and lock your door, okay?”

Not about to argue, at least for the moment due to his muddled thoughts, he nodded and left the cab. The taxi didn't pull out of the driveway till after he was inside and the door closed and locked.

He waved out the window to Shinobu, who waved back from the open window of the taxi.

With a weary sigh, he sank down into the couch.

' _Everything's happening too fast.'_ For some however, things did happen fast, but whether or not they'd last was up for debate.

Tired, from the days events, he closed his eyes and drifted off to the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have lost my outline for the rest of the story, feel free to suggest something if you see fit, but I guarantee nothing as I may figure out what to do next myself or hopefully find that outline. You can always use your own thought up plot bunny yourself after all. And yes, I know, I have strange and twisted non-canon pairing ideas if you've noticed. I'm not talking about Misaki/Shinobu, but the others you might thus far have spotted in this fic.
> 
> And now, if you enjoy my storytelling, why not check out my e-book, [Zox: School of Gods](http://www.amazon.com/Zox-School-B-E-Cullen-ebook/dp/B00F13MLGC)?


End file.
